Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Drained
by ScreamSidney00
Summary: Next Chapter: Contains Riarkle and a slight section of Lucaya. Maya feels she failed to protect her best friend. Will she pull through to keep her best friend or will Maya continue to distance herself from Riley. Picture dedicated to Shaytards as I need to get one GMW related :p
1. Girl Meets Moms Ill

**So this is my first Girl Meets World Fic, I have written two other fics for different styles of TV, One for Soaps and One for Movies.**

 **Lets Get Started**

 **Chapter 1: Sick**

Topanga Matthews was never the sick type, in fact the last time she felt this sick was when she was pregnant with Auggie.

She woke up to her 6:00am alarm clock and got herself dressed. She then proceeded into the living room where Riley and Maya were already sat. Topanga gave them some breakfast. She began to feel physically unable to move so she walked over to the sofa and sat down.

Riley looked over at her mother concerned "Mom are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah, why wouldnt I be"

"Because you would have normally woke dad and Auggie by now but you haven't, Are you sick" Riley was very concerned for her mother right now she didn't know what to do. Topanga never answered so Riley took it in that she should help her mother out this morning

Riley walked into her baby brothers room and turned on his bedroom light, she walked over to his bed and gentle told him that it was now time to get up

Little Auggie looked up at Riley and said "Wheres Mommy?"

"Mommy's in the living room, I am waking you up today"

"OK" The little boy replied obviously not used to this situation so not understanding what was happening

Riley left her brothers room and proceeded to knock on her parents room door. "Dad, its time to get up your gonna be late."

Cory replied "K, be through in a sec"

Riley walked back into the kitchen and finished her breakfast, when she had finished both her brother and her father had walked into the kitchen so she handed them some breakfast.

"Is your mother OK Riley?" Cory asked

"I don't know, she looked like she couldn't do anything" Riley replied.

Cory finished his breakfast and walked into the living room. He walked over to his wife and sat down next to her. She looked lost.

"Are you OK" Cory asked

"I don't know Cory, I don't know whats wrong with me Cory"

Cory hugged his wife, she has never been like this before

 **What is wrong with Topanga?**

 **So this is my first Girl Meets World fic, What do you think?**

 **R &R :) xx**

 **Ellie**


	2. Girl Meets Hospital

Chapter 2: Girl Meets Hospital

Cory took Auggie to his Kindergarten class and phoned Rileys school to tell them neither Riley nor Maya were going to make it in today.

Maya and Riley refused to leave Topanga as she still looked terrible.

Topanga tried to tell them she was feeling better but neither one of the girls would move from by her side.

Topanga stood up and felt light headed all of a sudden, Riley stood up by her mothers side but Topanga instantly fell to the floor, she had fainted.

Riley and Maya both screamed they didn't know what they were going to do

Maya called Cory and told him to get to the hospital right away.

Riley called the ambulance and told them to be quick.

Once the ambulance had arrived they begun to get Topanga ready for her trip to the hospital.

"Can we have her name and age please" One of the paramedics asked

"Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, 34 years old" Riley replied

"Has she ever been like this before"

"No, Never she rarely ever gets sick"

After another 5 minutes both Maya and Riley were in the ambulance with Topanga who had yet to wake up.

Once they had arrived at the hospital Riley frantically looked around for her father but could not see him anywhere.

Meanwhile at the school

The class sat in their seats waiting for their history class to start but there was no teacher in sight to teach them.

"There is no Riley, no Maya and no Mr Matthews, something has to be wrong non of them have missed a day of school at all" Farkle said worried about his best friends and his teacher

"I'm sure everything is OK Farkle calm down

...

Cory had still not arrived at the hospital after an hour of Riley Maya and Topanga being there.

On his way to the hospital Cory's car was struck by another car leading to an accident.

Riley heard the name Cory Matthews in the hall way and rushed out of her mothers room to see why

The young girl saw her father in a bad way and realised she could lose both her parents in the space of a few hours,

She returned to her mothers room crying her eyes out and got comforted by Maya,

"Whats wrong sweetie"

"My dads gonna die"

"Why Riley? Whys your dad gonna die"

"He's been brought in, he had a car accident"

The girls sat back down only waiting for news that Topanga would be OK and that Cory wouldn't die.

...

Auggies teacher got a phone call from the hospital saying they immediately needed him at the hospital.

...

Doctors began rushing into Cory's room as his heart had stopped.

Upon seeing this Riley shot up and ran into her fathers room.

After half and hour of trying to restart his heart Cory did not come to

"I think we should call it, he has been down for 45 minutes and has been in VF for 25, theres nothing left for him" one of the doctors said

"Time of death, 13:23 pm" Another doctor announced.

Riley immediately broke down, her father was gone, she was not going to see him again

She arrived back at her mothers room and told Maya. Maya also broke down

"Why are you crying Riley?" Auggie asked

"Sit down Auggie... Erm well we are crying because Daddy has moved up to heaven now and he is looking down on us from up there" She tried to explain to the 5 year old.

"So Daddy died?" Auggie asked

"Yeah Auggie, Daddy died" The 14 year old told him. Auggie hugged his sister

"So your daddy won't be in any more pain now, he is in a better place" Maya said also hugging Riley

They knew that explaining this to Topnaga was going to be hard.

...

Topangas doctor entered the room and looked at her vitals

"She is gonna wake up soon kiddo, we also found out whats wrong with her"

After a few minutes Topangas doctor left the room and she began to stir

"C-C-Cory" She muttered

"No mom is Riley Maya and Auggie"

"Wheres Cory" She asked now fully awake

"He is in a better place now mom" Riley explained and Topanga looked at her daughter and realised that she was trying to say Cory died

Topanga began crying and hugged her daughter and her son along with giving Maya her hand

The doctor walked back in and said

"Mrs Matthews your awake, we have your results back and you are"

 **So what do you guys think, i dont think that this is as good as the first chapter but i have been tired from school, i have exams on tuesday so i should have some time between tonight and monday to get a new chapter up.**

 **What do you think is wrong with Topanga?**

 **How will the guys react to the sudden death of Cory?**

 **How will the death of Cory affect Auggies behaviour?**


	3. Girl Meets Reactions

Topanga was shocked. Her doctor had told her 2 minutes ago that she was 4 months pregnant. The poor women didn't know how to cope. She has 2 kids already and she had just lost her husband of nearly 16 years. Topanga knew she had to pull through for her childrens sake.

Riley was kind of excited she always wanted a new brother or sister and now her wish had come true although she knew that now wasnt a good time for her mother as she hasn't gotten over the death of her father

...

Maya had left the hospital so that the Matthews could grieve their loss. She walked into Topanga's and sat her mother down

"Mom I have something very important to tell you."

"Ok, go ahead honey"

"I dont know how to say this... Topangas pregnant."

"Thats wonderful"

"No mom not right now its not"

"Why not?"

"Well she fainted this morning and well err Cory got into an accident on his way to the hospital and well erm he didn't make it"

Katy was shocked there was no longer a Cory to the Topanga. She didn't know what to do.

...

Farkle and Lucas received an urgent text from Maya to come to Topangas.

When they arrived they sat down

"are you and Riley OK you weren't at school today" Lucas said concerned

"Yeah ermm we are fine but Mr and Mrs Matthews are not"

"Why not Maya" Farkle asked

"Well Mr Matthews died earlier this morning after a car accident. He was on his way to the hospital after Mrs Matthews collapsed this morning"

Neither of the boys said anything

"Mrs Matthews is OK she is gonna be able to come home in a few hours but she Riley and Auggie are gonna need some time to grieve you know"

"Yeah" Both the boys said at the same time.

Neither of them could believe what they just heard. Non off their History were going to be the same again. They were not going to be able to have Farkle time again and they were not going to be taught life lessons by him again. They didn't know what to do.

...

A few hours later and Topanga, Riley and Auggie were home.

All 3 sat on their sofa cuddled up looking through old albums from when Cory and Topanga were kids up to the recent few days with pictures of all of them at a theme park with all of their friends.

Topanga shed a tear when coming across the pictures of hers and Corys wedding day.

She was never going to have that ever again

Nobody could replace her Cory

She had a long life ahead of her

...

 **What did you guys think?**

 **QOTD: What is your favourite song/songs by Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Mine are We'll Be The Starts, Eyes Wide Open and Smoke And Fire**

 **Thanks For Reading**

 **Ellie**


	4. Girl Meets Funeral and Teacher

**Hey Guys, I wanna give a shout out to for some of the ideas I used in this fic. Thanks Angel**

 **Enjoy Everyone. BTW I put 2 chapters in one here make it longer for you guys**

 **Chapter 4: Funeral and School**

Another week had passed and it was the day of Cory's funeral.

Riley didn't want to go to her fathers funeral because she knew that she was going to have to say goodbye to him and she didn't want to make anything final.

Auggie was upset. He missed playing silly games with his father and he missed playing tricks on his mother with his father.

Topanga just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. This passed week has been the worse thing she ever experienced apart from discovering Cory kissed Lauren.

Katy had been there every step of the way for the Matthews.

Maya had been there for Riley even if she didn't want it. Maya knew when Riley needed her and that had been every single second of every day.

Shawn couldn't believe his best friend was dead. He sat in the bay window, the one in the living room, at the Matthews. He didn't want to say good bye to Cory.

...

It was nearly time to leave and every one but Riley and Topanga were in the living room.

Riley sat at her desk brushing her ponytail through not wanting to leave to say goodbye to her father.

Topanga sat at her desk and just stared. She would remember waking up every morning and sitting in this seat, Cory would come over and kiss her on the cheek and say good morning.

...

Katy and Maya both left the living room to talk to their best friends

Maya entered Rileys room and walked up to her

"Riles its time to leave"

"I cant't leave Maya, I can't say goodbye to him now"

"I know Riles but don't think of it as goodbye think of it as see you soon"

Riley stood up and linked her arm with Maya's and walked out her door heading for the living room

...

Katy entered Topanga's room and walked up to her

"Hey Topanga its time to leave now"

"I don't think I can go Katy, He has been their my whole life I don't think I can live without him"

"Oh Topanga its gonna be ok, this is how I felt when my dad passed away but I went to his funeral knowing that one day I might see him again"

Topanga stood up and hugged Katy and the pair walked out the room and headed for the living room.

...

It was time for the funeral now and everyone Cory knew turned up

Feeny, Minkus, Angela etc.

It was time for speeches and Riley decided to go first.

She walked up to the front of the church and began to speak

"My father was everything to me, he wasn't anything less and I loved him. I would go to school everyday and be taught various life lessons by him because he wanted us to grow up in out world instead of his" She paused for a second and began speaking again

"My father wouldn't want us all to be sitting here crying over him, he would want us to celebrate. I was told by my friend Maya not to think of this as goodbye but to think of this as see you soon. Because one day we will see him again." She walked over to her fathers coffin and kissed the picture of her father on top of it

"See you soon dad"

Riley sat down and Maya stood up

"Mr Matthews was a good teacher, he was always teaching us something to do to with history that links with life. He would always be a good sport about things and there was never a dull moment with him and thats what I loved about him."

She sat down and the others began their speeches.

...

The wake was held in Topangas.

Riley took Auggie to Central Park as she wanted a break from everything

Riley was pushing her little brother on the swing when he fell and grazed his knee.

He cried and Riley rushed over to him

She picked him up and sat him on her knee.

"OMG Auggie are you OK"

"Yeah, Its just cut Riley Ill be OK"

"Are you sure"

"yeah"

Riley never let go of her brothers hand even after they arrived back at Topangas.

She cleaned up his knee and put a plaster over it yet she still didn't let go of him

...

It was now around 10:45 and Auggie was having trouble sleeping

Worried about him Riley walked into his room and sat on his bed with him and she read him his favourite story. Auggie fell asleep and not long after did Riley join him

...

 **Chapter 4 Part 2: School**

It was Riley and Auggies first day back at school and Riley was nervous, she has a new teacher and she doesn't want someone to replace her father.

She got herself ready and grabbed her school bag, she walked into the kitchen and found note from her mother

Hey Sweetie, I am taking Auggie to school there are some pancakes on the side for you if you want some. See you after school.

Be careful

Love Mom xx

She put the note down and grabbed some pancakes. She ate her pancakes and put her plate in the sink.

She then grabbed her bag and coat and walked out the door.

...

She reached her school and walked to her locker. Where Maya, Farkle and Lucas were sitting.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Riles, You OK" Maya asked

"Yeah I'm ok"

"Good"

...

It was now time for history class and Riley took her seat next to Maya

The new teacher walked in and Riley just sat their

"You must be Riley Matthews"

"Yes Sir thats me"

"Hi Riley I'm Mr Jones and I'm your new History teacher"

Riley sat in silence and said nothing, she just wanted this to be a really bad dream that she was stuck in and that she would hopefully wake up from soon.

...

It was soon the end of the day and Riley headed home with Maya,

She opened the front door and sat at the kitchen table opposite Auggie.

"Hey Auggie how was school"

"Good"

"Hey Sweetie, How was your day"

"Bad, I have a new teacher called Mr. Jones and now my history lessons are never going to be the same again.

...

It was lunch time and they were having Cory's favourite.

Auggie didn't want to eat he just wanted to play and so he faught until he would get what he wanted.

"Auggie look you know what I give up, This is silly you need to eat now come to this table or you will not get to see Ava again" Topanga scolded

Auggie finally gave in and sat at the table and started eating his food

...

This was going to be tough for the Matthews.

 **If you want them longer let me know I know that this one is only slightly longer but I'm struggling right now**

 **I have a English exam tomorrow so there might not be an update til Wednesday night.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys**

 **See You Soon**

 **Ellie**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

 **So guys, I have a feeling a did OK in my English Exam today.**

 **I am working on the next chapter now, if there is anything anybody wants me to use in this fic just let me know.**

 **If you have any ideas DO NOT post them in reviews because if i was going to use them it would spoil chapters for people.**

 **I hope you guys had a good weekend and are enjoying your day**

 **:)**

 **Ellie**


	6. Girl Meets Field Trip Disaster

**Hey Guys, This is the new chapter for my fic. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 4: Field Trip Disaster**

It was around 4 months later and Topanga was now 8 months pregnant.

Riley had a field trip the next day to a factory and she was nervous about going

She walked into her room, changed into her pajamas and lay in her bed

...

It was now the day of the field trip and Riley woke up and didn't want to move. A few seconds later and Topanga knocked her door

"Come on Riley, Time to get up" She said

"K" Riley replied

She regretted allowing her mom to consent her going on this trip because she hasn't been in any kind of transport that travels along the road since her father died and it was going to be a long day if she was going to be able to get in the bus and go.

...

Maya did her usual and climbed through Rileys window. She came up to Riley and sat with her.

"You ready"

"Yeah I'm just gonna go get some breakfast"

"Ok, I'll join you"

...

Into the living room and Riley and Maya were eating the breakfast that Topanga gave to them

"Are you going to be ok today mom"

"Yeah course I am, why wouldn't I be, Plus Katy is gonna keep me company"

"Well 1 its close to your due date and 2 Ok"

The girls finished their breakfast and grabbed their bags and coats before heading out the door.

...

They arrived at their school and walked into the canteen were they were greeted by Lucas, Zay and Farkle.

They sat with them and talked till they could get on the bus and get this field trip over with

"I don't think I should have left my mom this morning, I know your moms with her but... I don't want her to go into labour and not have me their"

"Riles your mom will be OK with my mom"

"OK"

...

It was time to get on the bus at this point and Riley wasn't as worried as she thought she would be.

She saw a few cars that looked like her dads and it reminded her of the accident a bit.

...

They were half way there and Riley was being quiet, Maya was listening to music, Lucas and the other boys were talking and the teachers were trying to contain the kids at the front.

Riley pulled her phone out of her pocket with her ear phones and plugged them in. She put a playlist of her fathers favourite songs on and placed her head on Mayas shoulder

"I'm glad I got you" She said

Maya looked at her

"I'm glad I got you too" Maya replied

...

They had been at the factory for about half an hour when Rileys phone began to ring, there was no Caller ID but she decided to answer it any way

She walked to the other side of the factory with Maya and answered it

"Hello, Riley Matthews speaking"

"Hello. Riley this is New York General Hospital. Your mother Topanga Matthews has been admitted and is in Labour, she is asking for you"

"OMG Tell her I'm on my way"

The phone cut off and Maya ran to get Mr Jones

...

Mr Jones took Riley, Farkle, Maya and Lucas out to his car and Riley froze

She sat in the back seat of the car and began panicking.

Maya sat next to her and tried to calm her down, But nothing seemed to work

Lucas was the next to try and he failed too.

Farkle swapped places with Maya and rubbed Rileys arm

"Riley, it's gonna be ok. Nothing is going to happen in this car on the way to the hospital. You can trust me Riley."

It took Riley a few seconds to come through and calm herself down.

...

They were around 10 minutes from the hospital and Riley was texting Katy to keep updated. Still no baby.

She had managed to calm down thanks to Farkle.

...

They were now in the waiting room of the hospital. They were waiting for Katy to come out to say they could come in

Maya sat down on a chair a few away from Riley.

Lucas came and sat next to her and talked to her

"You okay"

"Yeah I am im just worried about Mrs Matthews"

"It's not just that is it Maya, Why are you not sitting next to Riley"

"Because I can't promise to protect her like Farkle could, I couldn't calm her down while she was having that panic attack in the car. Why couldn't I Lucas. What has Farkle got that I don't except 700 A's" Maya said

"Riley was probably not thinking, she was worried and maybe needed more people to calm her down, she just needs to feel loved right now"

"I know that but if I had known she was afraid of cars I could have helped her. She didn't look good on the bus while we were travelling to the factory. I could have taken her on a taxi ride or something and she could have had a panic attack and I wouldn't have been able to help her. I failed her."

Maya was crying now, she thought that she had failed her best friend.

...

Riley was now in her mothers hospital room with her.

Topanga was currently sleeping and Katy had gone to grab some coffees for herself and the kids.

All of the kids had stayed and were not planning to leave Riley alone

...

It was now around 6am the next morning and Topanga was in a lot of pain.

She was close to 10 cm dilated and she had missed the chance for the epidural.

...

6:32 am Baby Callie-May Matthews was born. They had chosen the name Callie as it was a name Cory liked. Topanga had decided to double barrell it and add May because it was currently May 4th 2016.

Topanga felt better knowing that her final child with Cory was given a name he loved since before Riley was born.

...

 **So guys what do you think?**

 **I know its been a while but I didn't leave school on Wednesday until 16:40 and Tuesday was my official English exam.**

 **The history mock I did on Wednesday was really hard and I think I may have failed. So today was a music listening test and I think I also failed that and to top it all off tomorrow I have a science mock YAY (NOT)**

 **I have free time over the next few weeks in between revision to update this fic as much as I can.**

 **Thank you to Angel again for the panic attack idea. I kinda used a bit of Riarkle fluff here because thats who I ship.**

 **I used to be a Rucas shipper but ever since the trailer was released for Girl Meets High school I began shipping Riarkle :)**

 **Thanks for reading and being great supporters guys**

 **Ellie**


	7. AN

**So, I've been off this fanfic for a while.**

 **I haven't been able to finish the next chapter as I have had many exams and boosters to attend.**

 **I am going to update when I have the time, which will be around the end of next week because i have half term**

 **Updates then**

 **Byeeeee**

 **:)**


	8. Girl Meets Riley's Diary

**Chapter 5: Girl Meets Diary**

...

 **Riley's Diary**

 **So its been 4 months without dad now and were getting there. Callie is home from the hospital now and she is as cute as ever, she has moms eyes and nose and dads mouth.**

 **Auggie has been a little trooper these past few months, he has his moments but he is getting there.**

 **Mom has been getting through the rough patches and has been amazing, widowed mother with 3 kids is tough for her but I know her and she will pull through and be back to normal soon.**

 **As for me I am struggling a bit now, History is different and I'm not getting it like I used to. I guess that with my dad as the teacher it was easy to understand.**

 **I know that this is gonna be rough still and that we will never get over this but I feel confident about these next few months being good.**

 **Without Katy and Maya living a few apartments away I have no idea what I would be doing right now and without Farkle, Zay and Lucas being there I think I would have struggled to be able to go back to school again.**

 **I have to be thankful now that I still have one parent left and I have to cherish every moment with my Mom.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Riley**

...

 **So guys that was Riley's diary, I was going to put this into the next chapter but its still not finished so I am putting it up separately.**

 **I have more exams this coming week so updates will be friday onwards,**

 **Thanks for being so patient with me I am very grateful**

 **Ellie xx**


	9. AN and Girl Meets Mothers Day Eve

**I wanted to give a BIG shoutout to those who reviewed**

 **Aliqueen16**

 **Anilovesbooks123**

 **Guest**

 **Top reviwers are:**

 **Aliqueen16**

 **and**

 **Thanks Guys, lets get on with this chapter/promo**

 **Chapter 6: Girl Meets Home From The Hospital**

It was now May 6th 2016 and Callie and Topanga were home from the hospital.

Riley had been babysitting Auggie for her mother, with the help of Katie.

Maya had been bringing Riley some work home for her to do so she didn't fall behind at school.

...

Riley and Maya were sitting in the Bay Window, making plans for their mothers on Sunday, Mothers Day.

Riley wanted it to be special for her mother as her father always made sure that her mother was treated like a queen every year.

...

They kids were all in Auggies room now and they were making home made mothers day cards and wrapping up the gifts that they had bought

"I have another idea" Riley said

"What is it honey?"

"Well since you amd your mom are staying over tonight, how about we all wake up earlier and make breakfast for our mothers?"

"Sounds great honey"

"Me too Riley, me too" Auggie said

"Of course Auggie, you too."

 **Right then everyone, i thought it would be nasty to leave you without a chapter for this long**

 **I owe you guys so i have a plan**

 **I will upload 3-5 times between Saturday 28th May and Saturday 4th June to make it up to you**

 **Possible times to expect an update**

 **Sunday 29th**

 **Wednesday 1st**

 **and Friday 3rd**

 **So I decided that I would give you a teaser for the upcoming chapter**

 **Girl Meets Mothersday.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the promo for the next chapter, I am hoping to make it nice and long so that you have drama, love and family cut in to it**

 **Thanks Guys,**

 **Ellie xx**

 **P.S Another shoutout to Top reviewer. Problems with the docs :)**


	10. Girl Meets Mothers Day

**Here it it is**

 **Chapter 7: Girl Meets Mothers Day**

 **Riley's Diary**

 **Well here it is Mothers Day,**

 **We are really hoping to make my mother happy today. We have everything planned out. Callie started crying this morning but I took care of her so my mom didn't wake up.**

 **Maya and I are cooking breakfast for our mothers, and Auggie is setting the table.**

 **We plan on waking our mothers up in style by carrying there breakfasts too them. Breakfast in bed.**

 **I love my mom and she deserves the best mothers day ever :)**

 **See you soon**

 **Riley xx**

Riley signed off her diary and put it away before rejoining her best friend and brother in the kitchen.

Riley made the scrambled eggs, she was making them out the rest of the mcscrambled face family :P, while Maya cooked the bacon.

Auggie had put together too trays each with a cup, a glass, 2 plates, a knife and fork and their mothers day cards in their envelopes.

...

Riley, Maya and Auggie had put together a nice breakfast for Katie and Topanga.

It consisted of:

Some toast

Bacon

Sausage

Scrambled eggs

Chopped tomatoes

Coffee/Tea

Orange juice

...

When they had put it all together Riley looked at her watch.

"It's 7:55 my mom will be up soon, we should take it through and then we can make our breakfast" Riley said to Maya and Auggie

"OK" They both replied

(In Topangas room there was another bed set out for Katie)

Maya, Riley and Auggie walked into the bedroom and saw that both their mothers were awake

They all lay the tray of food on their mothers laps and gave them a cuddle.

"Happy mothers day mom" Riley said

"Did you guys put all this together by yourselves or did you have help."

"We did it all by ourselves mommy, we even made the cards last night when you and Katie were drinking coffee"

...

The kids had left their mothers to eat their breakfasts and had gone back through to the living room.

"Auggie what would you like for breakfast?" Maya asked

"Ummmm, Pancakes please" He replied

"OK"

Maya and Riley whipped up a stack of pancakes and they each had about 4 each with maple syrup and butter on (A/N I don't have butter on my pancakes, don't feel American when eating pancakes lol)

...

It was now around 2:30 in the afternoon and Maya and Riley were making dinner plans for that night for their mothers

They decided to take them to Chipotle (Not sure if that is how you spell it lol)

...

It was dinner time now and the girls had got Shaun to take them to Chipotle

...

They arrived at Chipotle and sat down,

...

 **So I have had to cut it off there for now, I will continue it in a 3rd part because I lost track of my time.**

 **My nan made plans for our weekend and we went to Cardiff which was amazing.**

 **I will make it up to you I promise.**

 **Kill me if you want too LOL**

 **Ellie**

 **xx**

 **APOLOGIES :)**


	11. Authors Note 2

Right Guys, you were expecting an update in the next coming days and you will

Small changes were made to the mothers day eve chapter because I forgot a shoutout.

See you guys later,

Ellie


	12. Apologies IM SORRY

_**Right Guys**_

 _ **I have nearly all day tomoz to update :P**_

 _ **I will begin spamming with updates tomoz as i only have school for 2 hours**_

 _ **I want to start doing Q & A's on if you will add me please**_

 ** _I will tell you guys my musically tomoz_**

 ** _:P_**

 ** _SORRY_**

 ** _Ellie_**


	13. Girl Meets 1 Year On

**This chapter will be based on the 4th May 2017**

 **:)**

 **PART 1/3**

 **Riley's Diary**

 **Hey guys, its Riley.**

 **Today is Callie's 1st birthday.**

 **She can walk and talk now, well she can a bit. Auggie recently turned 8, I turned 15 in December and Maya will be 16 very soon.**

 **It has been a difficult year but I think that we are dealing with it and everything will be OK.**

 **Auggie has broken 3 bones through this year, his left arm, his right leg and his right arm, in a football accident.**

 **My mom said she is gonna start wrapping him up in bubble wrap.**

 **High school has been treating me well since the little incident at the start of my freshman year.**

 **See ya soon,**

 **Riles**

 **...**

 **Well guys ive been gone for a while, school trouble**

 **MY LAST EXAM WAS TODAY :) I officially finished secondary school at 10:30 on the 17/06/16 :)**

 **I am so happy**

 **Sorry for the wait i have no idea what happened in the holiday, im back now**

 **See ya**

 **Ellie**


End file.
